


Just living

by Black Hole Bullshit (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Black%20Hole%20Bullshit





	Just living

PART I  
  
 **Leann** : You want to go back to school, don’t you?  
  
 **Seren** : (Tossing a rock from the gutter, into the street after a car passes.) Yeah.  
  
 **Leann** : University is school. Technically, it’ll be similar, what with the coursework…  
  
 **Seren** : (Folding her arms across her bent knees.) It’s not the same.  
  
 **Leann** : I miss it too, sometimes. Nothing you can do about it really. Just try not to think about it, yeah?  
  
 **Seren** : I can’t just not think about it. Whenever I’m not doing anything, which is frequently, I think about what I could be doing, and then what I can’t be doing.  
  
(Leann nods silently.)  
  
 **Seren** : I didn’t even particularly like school. The environment was different. Everything was in order – Well, not everything, but a lot of things. Now nothing is in order; it’s all a mish-mash of things I do and don’t want to happen. I like order.  
  
 **Leann** : Yeah.  
  
 **Seren** : Order – Order is what makes everything comprehensible. You can’t understand anything if it’s just – around. For bloodys’ sake you can’t plan anything because there aren’t any rules anymore. You have to have rules to plan ahead. Without a plan you’re like – nothing.  
  
 **Leann** : You’re not ‘nothing’ just because you don’t plan ahead. It’s called spontaneity. Ever heard of it?  
  
 **Seren** : You pip. It’s not spontaneous if you never do anything otherwise. Then that’s just living. Well, barely. I suppose you could call it living, but only because you’re breathing. What about now? What? We didn’t plan to sit on the curb for two hours talking about rubbish, but here we are. Are you simply thriving on our spontaneous behavior?  
  
 **Leann** : Shut up.  
  
 **Seren** : I mean it. What’s so grand about this? It’s nothingness. Can’t you feel that? It’s bleeding into me like I’m some sort of cloth on a wound.  
  
 **Leann** : Don’t talk like that. It’s disgusting.  
  
 **Seren** : Maybe, but if you would stop avoiding the question, I wouldn’t have to keep prodding you for it. Do you like this, really?  
  
 **Leann** : No, of course I don’t bloody like it.  
  
 **Seren** : But you do see?  
  
 **Leann** : Yes! I see, alright? I already told you. There’s nothing we can do about it. Stop bugging me.  
  
 **Seren** : Right (staring at the building across the street).  
  
(A scrunched up paper skips across the pavement in front of them.)  
  
  
PART II  
  
 **Seren** : (Holding open a small window leading to the ground floor of a building in the dark.) You do realize this isn’t what I meant by ‘going back to school’ right?  
  
 **Leann** : Obviously. I’m showing you what living feels like. Maybe it will even get it out of your system, yeah?  
  
 **Seren** : (With obvious skepticism.) Maybe… Oh just hurry up! (Giving Leann a shove into the girls’ lou.)  
  
 **Leann** : Hey! Don’t push or I may very well pull. (Straightening up with torch and looking around.) Looks the same, Ser. You don’t miss this bit do you?  
  
 **Seren** : (Inhaling deeply while sliding through the small opening and dropping to the ground.) Oh yes. Seeing as how I spent at maximum, thirty minutes a week in here, I definitely miss it the most. (Rolling her eyes.) What do you miss most?  
  
 **Leann** : I miss the bo - Shit! (Takes Seren by the arm and points down to the floor with free hand.)  
  
 **Seren** : (Ducking and whispering.) I don’t see anything.  
  
(A few silent moments pass.)  
  
 **Leann** : I saw a torch light. They haven’t gone and hired a security guard?  
  
 **Seren** : (Standing up.) There isn’t anything that important in here…  
  
 **Leann** : (Standing and pulling Seren to the door and opening it.) Right then, let’s go on our little adventure.  
  
 **Seren** : (Following Leann into the hall.) What exactly are we going to do to make me get over missing school? You going to teach me some rotten history lesson?  
  
 **Leann** : (Pausing.) Precisely. The room’s just down the hall, isn’t it?  
  
 **Seren** : (Groaning.) Leann, I was kidding. Ha, ha – It’s called a joke.  
  
(Leann holds the torch up to face and gives a warning look.)  
  
 **Seren** : (Sighing.) Fine, yes, it’s down the hall. 103.  
  
 **Leann** : (Stepping up to door and opening it.) (Putting on a fake voice.) Miss Drew, how lovely of you to join us. You are late! Sit down so we can please get started, thank you.  
  
 **Seren** : (Shrugging.) Yer – Mrs. – Ms. Linsky. Sorry bou’ that. You know how the lines can get in the girls’ bathroom. (Sitting.) Won’t happen again.  
  
 **Leann** : (With fake voice.) Most certainly not. (Standing in front of class.) Today our lesson will be on – (Putting hand on one side of mouth and whispering in normal voice.) What the hell did we learn in history?  
  
 **Seren** : (Laughing.) Um… Teach me about – Ah to hell with it. Go with the over-done World War II.  
  
 **Leann** : (Reassuming fake voice.) Yes, class, today we will be learning about World War II. It all started at the end of World War I when Germany was in an incredible amount of debt. Does anyone know who began coming to power in that time?  
  
(Seren raises a hand.)  
  
 **Leann** : (Fake Voice.) Ah, Miss Drew?  
  
 **Seren** : Adolf Hitler. He was telling everyone that – Lea, did you hear that?  
  
 **Leann** : (Turns torch off and listens.) (Whispering.) We should go.  
  
 **Seren** : (Standing out of seat and walking to the door.) Agreed.  
  
 **Leann** : (Coming behind Seren with torch re-lit.) Quietly.  
  
 **Seren** : (Opening door, stepping into hall, and seeing a torch five feet away.) Damn.  
  
 **Leann** : Damn, indeed, (Putting on fake voice one last time.) Miss Drew.  
  
 **Officer Mann** : Breaking and entering…?  
  
 **Leann** : You see sir –  
  
 **Officer Mann** : (Cutting Leann off.) Come along.  
  
 **Leann**  and  **Seren** : (Following the officer out.) Did you know they had an alarm system put in?  
  
 **Seren** : (Rolling eyes.) Obviously not.  
  
  
PART III  
  
 **Leann** : (Laughing. Sitting in jail cell.) Still want to go back to school then?  
  
 **Seren** : Actually, I’d rather be anywhere but here right now. Idiot…


End file.
